This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the computer industry, a rack-mount computer system often has a plurality of rack-mount components, such as servers, which are configured to facilitate reliable and continuous operation. In certain systems, these rack-mount components have redundant devices, such as multiple power supplies and fans. If one of these components fails or malfunctions, then the redundant component continues operations of the system until a service technician can subsequently replace the failed component. Some systems provide hot-plug components, which enable a service technician to replace the failed component during operation of the system. Unfortunately, many redundant components are entirely within the chassis of the rack-mount component, such that they are inaccessible without removing the rack-mount component from a rack structure. As a result, the replacement of the failed component can create downtime.